All I Want For Christmas
by fancykidx
Summary: It's Christmas on the island and everyone's sharing what they want except one person. What exactly does Jackson want? JacksonMelissa oneshot.


**I'm back :)  
another MelissaJackson story. I was going to make it another couple, but I already wrote a Daley/Nathan oneshot and it's way too out of character for Eric/Taylor. and I don't really like that couple anyway :P.  
Kind of fluffy. good for all your Melissa/Jackson obbsessers like me. heh. And I kinda changed it so that Jackson didn't know that Melissa had a crush on him. Definitely not my best work, but... F29DWN needs more stories. lol  
Read and review and you'll get more stories :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. (sigh)

* * *

**

"Okay, Nathan, your turn."

It was Christmas Night on the island, almost 3 months after the crash. The captain and the others had not returned at all during that time, so the remaining seven were still not sure what happened to them. Putting all of their troubles aside, they decided to try and have a normal Christmas, complete with Christmas dinner, a roaring fire, and Christmas caroling. The one thing missing were the presents, so they were going around in a circle saying exactly what they wanted for Christmas (besides being saved, of course). So far, it was as follows: Taylor wanted a bubble bath, Daley wanted a pizza, Lex wanted a computer, and Eric wanted a new hat; his was frayed at the edges and was basically falling apart.

Nathan smiled. "I want a football. It would be much easier to live on this island if I had a football to pass the time. What about you, Mel?" he asked, turning to Melissa.

Melissa thought for a moment. "I'm not sure. There's a lot I want. But I guess the one thing I do want would have to be my ipod. I miss it."

"Well, look on the bright side." Daley said. "At least we have the music thing Lex made."

"True." Melissa said, smiling at Lex. "What about you, Jackson?"

Jackson looked at her. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" Melissa asked, surprised.

"Nothing. I don't want anything." Jackson said, throwing another piece of wood into the fire. "I don't need anything."

"Well all right then." Eric said, standing up. "If we're done here, I think I'll just have a banana and head on over to bed."

"Hey, I have an idea!" Taylor said.

"Really? that's surprising." Eric replied, taking a bite out of his banana.

Taylor slugged him in the shoulder. "Shut up. I was thinking, since it's Christmas and everything, we should sleep outside. I mean, how many times in your lifetime can you sleep outside on Christmas?"

"Hey, that is a good idea." Nathan said. Everyone murmured their agreement except for Jackson. He just sat there, staring at the fire. What's up with him? Melissa thought. She made a mental note to ask him before the night was over.

They all went back to the tents and gathered their sleeping bags, set them up by the fire, and one by one, fell asleep. The only two left awake were Jackson and Melissa, although they did not know the other was awake.

Jackson got up from his sleeping bag and, tiptoeing around all of the others, sat down on the log by the fire. Melissa hesitated a moment and quietly followed him.

"Hey," she said from behind him.

Jackson looked around in surprise. "Hey." He moved over and she went to sit down next to him.

They sat in silence for a minute. "So." Melissa said, attempting to make small talk. "Do you mind me asking you a question?"

"Fire away."

"Uum... what was up with you when we were telling what we wanted for Christmas?"

Jackson looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you were acting all moody and stuff after you said you didn't want anything for Christmas."

"I was fine."

"You didn't look it."

"Well, I was." Jackson's voice suddenly sounded colder.

Melissa sighed in frustration. "Jackson, we've been on this island for like, 3 months. You still don't trust me enough to tell me what's going on?"

Jackson stared in the fire and Melissa was afraid that she had insulted him for a minute. Finally he said, "Well... okay, I _do _want something for Christmas."

"Thought so." Melissa said smiling. "What is it?"

"Not saying. Sorry."

"What? Why?"

"What's the point in saying what I want for Christmas? I never get it anyway."

"I know," Melissa said. "But that's the fun part. Even though you might not get it, you can still have hope of getting it by saying what it is."

"Nope."

"Oh, come on Jackson. We all know there's not a lot of hope of getting what we want _now. _But we're going to get it eventually."

Jackson shook his head. "I won't."

Melissa sighed. "_Eventually_ you will. I mean, Taylor wished for a bubble bath, and she's going to have one when we get back. Nathan wanted a football and, of course, he's getting one when we get back. Daley-"

"I want you." Jackson said that so suddenly that Melissa thought that she had misheard him.

"Come again?"

"I... I want you." Jackson said quietly. "And there's no chance in having you."

Melissa looked shocked before she said quietly, "And what makes you say that?"

"Because you would never in your right mind fall for a guy like me. I'm a 'loose cannon,' remember?"

Melissa smiled. "Well then, I must be crazy because I'm falling for you."

Jackson looked at her and noticed her face was only inches away. Slowly, as if waiting for her to object, he leaned closer. She leaned into him and, gently, he kissed her. They pulled apart.

"Merry Christmas." She whispered and they leaned in again.

* * *

**blah blah blah read and review blah blah blah. hehe.**

**new story sometime before October lmao.**


End file.
